


Time Is Up

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace as a Cure (Supernatural), Angry Chuck Shurley, Chuck Shurley is God, Hurt Adam Milligan, Hurt Michael (Supernatural), Loss of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), M/M, Michael Loves Adam Milligan (Supernatural), Mind Control, Temporary Character Death, also he’s just god in this bc i refuse to call him chuck, and vice versa, bam - Freeform, hahah, i feel like its p obvious what happens but yk, i hate chuck so much, the tags under angelic grace are scarring, uhh whatever the word is then: that’s in this, what’s the term for someone controlling ur body while ur still aware what’s happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Michael.” The two syllables are drenched in exasperation. God has His arms crossed across his chest, His eyes narrowed in something akin to interest at His eldest son. Michael wants to move— wants to run forward and punch him, drive his— quite literal— godforsaken sword into God’s chest; but he can’t. God has pinned him down, He has trapped Michael in one spot and tacked Adam against the wall. Sam and Dean will be here soon, though, and they’ll help, they’ll be able to get both of them free. Michael’s confidence in them astounds even him, but it’s the last bit of hope he has. “I can’t say I was expecting this.”
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Time Is Up

**Author's Note:**

> this has kind of an ambiguous ending so you can rlly take it how you want ig?? i wrote this pretty sporadically to so of things are weird, that’s why
> 
> feel free to send me prompts/headcanons/questions on my tumblr, @bitteradamgirl 
> 
> love u <33

“ _Michael_.” The two syllables are drenched in exasperation. God has His arms crossed across his chest, His eyes narrowed in something akin to interest at His eldest son. Michael wants to move— wants to run forward and punch him, drive his— quite literal— godforsaken sword into God’s chest; but he can’t. God has pinned him down, He has trapped Michael in one spot and tacked Adam against the wall. Sam and Dean will be here soon, though, and they’ll help, they’ll be able to get both of them free. Michael’s confidence in them astounds even him, but it’s the last bit of hope he has. “I can’t say I was expecting this.”

“No- no, you can’t- you can’t do this,” Michael isn’t sure what exactly he’s begging for; he’s just desperate to rush to Adam, to save him. He has to make sure Adam is okay, he has to protect him. He swore he would protect him, no matter _what_.

“Oh, yes, I can.” God says, turning his gaze towards Michael— a pitying gaze. Michael doesn’t just want to move to make sure Adam is okay— no, he wants to punch God. “I can do anything I want. This is my story, Michael. I wrote you and Adam out of it for a reason.” Michael flinches as God strides forward, appearing in front of Michael almost instantly. “You’re _nothing_ but a supporting character in it. I thought I made this _clear_.”

“No-“ Michael’s voice breaks as God interrupts him, the deity throwing His hands in the air in frustration. Michael can feel the power radiating from Him; it reminds him of Creation. This power is fueled by rage, though— righteous fury, fury that Michael hasn’t seen since God ordered him to cast Lucifer from Heaven.

“Shut up. Just- shut up, Michael. You were once my most loyal son— what happened. _Why_ are you so defiant?” God reaches forward, gripping Michael’s chin. A low sounds escapes from Michael’s throat as he attempts to snap his head away, but God’s strength is too strong. He tries to raise his sword that he has clenched in his hand, to use against God somehow, but he can’t. A look of realization dawns on God’s face as He takes a step back from Michael, letting go of the archangel’s chin. He turns to Adam— Adam, who’s pinned against the wall by an invisible force. “Oh- oh, I see. I see.”

Michael follows God’s gaze, panic overtaking his body; if he wasn’t being immobilized by God, then he was sure fear would have produced the same result. “Uh-“ Adam chokes out, but God moves His fingers into a zipping motion, and the human’s mouth flies shut.

“Father- God, please- no-“ Michael pleads, his voice dripping with desperation and _fear_ ; two things Michael has rarely ever felt.

“Pleading? I thought you were above that, Michael.” God chuckles, a harsh grin creeping across His face. Michael hasn’t been this terrified before— not once in all of his existence. God hums, and continues, as an afterthought. “Maybe I should teach you a lesson.”

“What?” Michael asks. God gives an loose wave of His hand, and Michael instantly knows what He’s doing. His grip on his sword tightens, and his knuckles turn white. His feet begin moving towards Adam; Michael is doing everything he can to fight it, to stay planted in place, but he can’t. God’s hold on him is too strong; it always has been, and once he finally managed to break free, he got ripped back into God’s clutches, into God’s control. “No-“

“Michael- Mike, what does he mean?” Adam asks, alarmed, while he stares at Michael with wide eyes. “Michael?”

“Adam, I’m- I’m so sorry-“ Michael shakes his head, now only a few feet from. His sword is held in front of him, awkwardly, in a jabbing position. “I’m sorry, Adam. I’m sorry- I can’t- He’s- He’s controlling me. I can’t fight it- I’m so, so sorry, Adam-“

Adam lets out a sob as the sword in Michael’s hand is guided to his chest, the tip of it sitting right above Adam’s heart. Michael is fighting God, fighting his control, doing absolutely anything he can to stop it. “I’m so sorry, Adam, I’m so sorry, I- I love you, I’m so sorry-“

Adam laughs, slightly, through his sobs. This is the first time Michael has admitted it out loud, Michael realizes. He wishes it were under different circumstances; he’d give anything for that. “I love- I love you too, Mike-“ Adam stutters, his lips quirking into a wistful smile. He nods, and it’s just barely noticeable. “This isn’t you, Mike- it’s- it’s okay.”

“Do it.” God urges from behind Michael, anticipation clear in his voice. Michael promised he would protect Adam, and he was breaking that promise now; he was hurting Adam, he was killing Adam.

“Adam, I’m- I’m so sorry-“ Michael whispers, pressing the tip of the sword just a little bit harder into Adam’s chest.

Adam simply shakes his head, the wistful smile still on his face. ‘It isn’t you,’ Adam mouths, and Michael almost pulls away.

“Kill him!” God orders, and in an instant, Michael is driving the sword into Adam’s chest. The human gasps out in pain, clutching the blade. Tears stream down Michael’s face as he watches the sword drain Adam’s energy from him— the entire reason the sword was so powerful in the first place. It was their one defense against God, crafted by Amara herself; it was used to drain the very essence from one’s being, and Michael was using it on Adam.

Moments pass of Michael holding the sword in Adam’s chest, until finally he can rip it out; Adam’s body falling to the floor. “You- you bastard,” The archangel hisses, his silver sword falling from his hands— red, red, so red, stained with Adam’s red blood— as he whips his head around to look at God. But He isn’t there— He’s gone, Michael is free, and Adam is dead.

“No, no, no, no, no,” The syllable falls from Michael’s lips frantically, as he falls to his knees beside Adam’s body— the blood is still spilling on the ground, the blood is on Michael’s hands, Michael’s feels dirty, so dirty, how could he do this?

He distantly hears two pairs of footsteps behind him; Sam and Dean, arriving only minutes too late, he assumes. “Michael- Michael, what happened?” He hears Sam ask; Michael doesn’t dare turn around— he doesn’t dare stand up, he doesn’t move his eyes away from Adam.

“He- He- God-“ Michael tries, weakly, taking Adam’s hand— his limp hand, his dead hand— and holding it in his own bloody ones. He can’t look away, no matter how much he wants to, no matter how much he tries to.

“Oh… Michael-“ Sam says, his words fading into the background.

“I killed him, I killed him, I killed him, I- I-“ Michael is rambling, he knows, repeating the same thing over and over. He can’t believe it, he can’t believe Adam is dead, he can’t believe he was the one who had killed him. “ _I_ _killed_ _Adam_.”

“ _Michael_ -“ He hears Sam say his name, but he ignores it, the same line of ‘I killed him’ spilling from his lips over and over again, as if it was a twisted mantra, something he needs to remind himself of because he can’t believe it, he can’t beeline he was the one who did it. Even if it wasn’t him in control, he still stabbed him, he still drove the blade through Adam’s chest. He still _killed_ him.

“Michael,” Dean says. The archangel can hear Dean’s footsteps from behind him, rushing to him. “Step away from him.”

“I killed him, no, no, no-“ Michael can’t stop, he can’t, he can’t, he can’t. “No, no, no, I’m so sorry-“

“Michael,” Dean snaps, setting his hand on Michael’s shoulder and attempting to tear him away from Adam. Michael whips his head around, a growl ripping from his throat— he knows his eyes are glowing. He can’t control it— he can’t control the rage he’s feeling; the rage at his Father, the rage at himself, the rage at Sam and Dean for not arriving in time. He will smite Dean, he will smite Sam; he knows it, he can’t control it. He has always been impetuous, even more so when he was angry, when he was distressed; but right now, this is stronger than anything he’s ever felt before; even stronger than when he cast Lucifer from Heaven. “Get away from my brother. _Calm_ _down_.”

Dean’s words do absolutely nothing to soothe him— but Michael is hit by a realization. He can fix this— he can help Adam. There’s one way— one simple way. “I can- I can fix this. I can fix this.”

Michael moves a trembling hand to the bloodstained sword on the ground, and continues to raise the blade to his throat. He takes a shaky inhale before sliding it across his skin. He hears someone gasp from behind him— either Sam or Dean, he couldn’t tell for certain. His grace begins to spill; wailing as he rips it from his very being, the pain and devastation and loss evident in it. He’s giving up a part of him, one of the only parts of him that has ever mattered. Michael has always relied on his grace— on his position in Heaven, on his wings and his capabilities. He wasn’t like Lucifer, who was able to rebel and to call. He wasn’t like Raphael, who was a healer, who was made to help people no matter what. He wasn’t like Gabriel, who had ran away and found a new purpose than acting as God’s messenger. No, Michael was a soldier; he had always been a soldier, and nothing more— the firstborn son, blindly loyal to a an absent Father. That was all he was meant to do; to fulfill his purpose, to play his part in the story— the story he had been so willing to follow, up until the realization that it had never truly mattered. Nothing has really mattered— he has given everything to his purpose, only for it to be thrown back in his face.

This matters, though. This choice— and the significance of what it means. He was fully breaking from his Father’s control, getting rid of one of the most prominent part of his being— the part that kept him tied to God and trapped under His finger. That wasn’t the reason Michael was doing this, though; no, he was doing this for _Adam_ and _Adam_ only.

“Michael-“ One of the Winchester’s starts— Sam, Dean, it doesn’t matter which one, Michael isn’t focused on them right now. His eyes are on Adam, watching as the grace streams from the slit in Michael’s neck to Adam’s half-open mouth. He holds back a scream as his grace leaves his body, abandoning him for the next best thing is can find, the only thing Michael cares about anymore; Adam. At least the two of them will still be together, now; even if the cost was Michael giving up his very being. It was a small price to pay for Adam, though. Michael would do _anything_ for Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so in an ideal world michael’s human now, his grace is in adam and it’s kinda protecting adam, they manage to kill chuck with the sword, jack takes on the roll of god or smth like that, adam and michael start a new life, adam goes back to school and becomes a doctor, and yeah 
> 
> but uh there’s a lot of healing they’ll have to do bc michael is kinda traumatized after being forced to kill adam and adam is traumatized after being killed by michael?? just. Healing happens


End file.
